<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate the club by dreamyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905368">Hate the club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeon/pseuds/dreamyeon'>dreamyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Baekhyun Is An Idiot, But he misses Kyungsoo, Ex Lovers, Ex boyfriends to Boyfriends again, Fluff, M/M, Slight Drama, a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeon/pseuds/dreamyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun hated the club, he just went because he knew Kyungsoo would show up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate the club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there &lt;3<br/>I don't even know how to classify what I just wrote, I was just listening to Kehlani - Hate the club when I suddenly remembered that I had an old fanfic with a similar plot and decided to rewrite everything just because... (Actually, I was dying to write baeksoo again, I guess I'm really addicted).<br/>Anyways, here I am now and I don't even know if it's readable enough, but I kinda liked it, so... I decided to share fjfkfgjfd<br/>It's unbetaed, so it probably has some (many) mistakes, sorry...<br/>Have a good reading(?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn't know for sure when he started to hate the neon lights, the cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol and sex that were pretty common in nightclubs; when he started to hate the club.</p><p>He used to love being there, he used to love drinking, talking and dancing with random, hot people, moving his body along someone else's in the most inappropriate way, as if he was having sex with his clothes on. But for some reason, he started to hate it and now he was hating every second of being there, seated on a stool with a beer on his hand as he watched <em>him</em>, without managing to look away even if he wanted to.</p><p>Kyungsoo's insidious and expressive eyes stared at him from across the room as he drank his beer and said something to the person next to him, never taking his eyes off Baekhyun's.</p><p>Kyungsoo was incredibly provocative even though he was doing absolutely nothing, at least nothing illegal or censurable. However, the way he looked at him and smirked as if he knew exactly what was going on his mind made Baekhyun wonder why he didn't have his lips stuck to his own, why they were not together, why Kyungsoo wasn't by his side.</p><p>Baekhyun hated to admit it, but he knew it was his fault. It always was.</p><p>He just couldn't stay in a relationship for too long, he couldn't handle the strange and new feelings that broke into his chest when he started to take someone seriously and he tended to fall out before having the slightest chance of being hurt.</p><p>Baekhyun was an asshole, he knew it<em>. </em>Every time he dismissed someone who could possibly like him for real, he felt it deep down — although he pretended not —, but soon his guilt was over and he would find another person to occupy his bed.</p><p>It was nothing personal, Baekhyun just liked to enjoy his freedom and he considered himself a free spirit that didn't have the time to worry about silly things like falling in love.</p><p>At least until he met Kyungsoo.</p><p>(After all, Baekhyun wasn't as free as he would like to be and he ended up falling in love.)</p><p>At first, Baekhyun had only found him handsome and attractive enough for a casual fuck in the nightclub bathroom, and maybe their <em>thing </em>would have ended right there if Kyungsoo was just like the others, but he obviously wasn't — which was shocking since Baekhyun wasn't used to being rejected.</p><p>The truth was that Kyungsoo rejected him not only that time, but many others. He said no to all of his dirty invitations, laughed at all of his pick-up lines and ignored all of his attempts to win him over. In fact, he only accepted going out with him when Baekhyun was decent enough to ask him out for dinner, although he wasn't used to go on dates.</p><p>Strangely, they matched, even though they had a huge list of differences between them — starting from music taste and college courses —, they had an undeniable chemistry.</p><p>In their first date, Baekhyun figured that Kyungsoo was surprisingly and shamelessly funny, adding sarcastic comments here and there and making him laugh about his smart jokes. He also could counterattack his attempts of flirting like no one else and be totally unimpressed when he tried to brag about his supposed qualities. In the end, they had a good time and Kyungsoo even said he wasn't <em>that bad </em>after they kissed at Baekhyun's car… at least he seemed to have a lot of fun when he was rolling on Baekhyun's lap as they made out eagerly.</p><p>They went on another dates and had fun in all of them, but Kyungsoo wasn't silly, he knew Baekhyun's intentions when he patiently waited to pick him up after classes and took him for a drive. Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun wanted to fuck him in all positions and ways possible and he would even find it funny if he didn't want exactly the same.</p><p>Kyungsoo wanted the same as Baekhyun, so he just let it happen, without promises of an uncertain future — deep down, he also knew Baekhyun wasn't the best guy to fall in love with. They let themselves enjoy the moment, the feeling, without worrying much if it was going to work.</p><p>There were days in which Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo roughly, leaving hickeys and bites on his favorite parts of his body, fucking him hard on the backseat of his car. There were others in which he kissed him tenderly, touching his body gently and making love to him on the sheets of his bed.</p><p>Sometimes they went out to drink and dance at dawn, sometimes they preferred to stay at home to watch movies and just cuddle on the couch, always enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Their relationship was just very comfortable and nice, they could talk about the most random topic at the same time they could get emotional about something that happened years ago and still affected them in some way. They could smile, laugh and cry watching a movie without being judged — at least not too much; they could kiss for hours and end up fucking even before getting to the room; they could feel accepted, warmed.</p><p>However, it became uncomfortable when their feelings slowly crossed the invisible line Baekhyun established for himself and there was nothing they could do about it. When they noticed, it was already too late and the damage was already done.</p><p>It was no surprise when they started to fall apart, growing distant since the day Kyungsoo decided to tell Baekhyun that he liked him, <em>really</em> liked him — right after they fucked on the kitchen's counter and he was, huh... a little too sensitive — and Baekhyun said nothing at all.</p><p>Being with Kyungsoo was comfortable and it always caused a nice feeling in the pit of his stomach, however, Baekhyun didn't know if that was good for him since he always had that sense of reality that prevented him from fantasize about love and good relationships because he always thought it didn't exist — he never had good examples around him, to begin with. So he would rather break hearts than having his own broken, he would rather have just sex than having the illusory idea of being loved, he would rather hear harsh but true words than beautiful but false.</p><p>He shouldn't have been idiot enough to reject Kyungsoo like he did with all the others that came this close to love him, but he was. Baekhyun told him to go away as if he wouldn't miss him to death and that was the dumbest decision he ever made because after Kyungsoo left, he didn't feel like himself anymore.</p><p>His apartment became strangely empty without him, without his laughs, without his deep voice calling him out for wasting too much water in the shower, without his quiet presence around. His heart, even though he didn't fully admit it, became empty without the rampant heartbeats Kyungsoo unconsciously caused him.</p><p>Baekhyun wasn't able to say it out loud, but <em>he </em>became empty without Kyungsoo and that was how he realized he fucked up pretty badly.</p><p>Unfortunately, Baekhyun didn't know if he still could fix it, after all, he took about <em>weeks </em>to notice he wasn't okay at all. After he broke up with Kyungsoo, he tried to do the same he did with his past “relationships”: recover by partying and forgetting after a few days, but it simply didn't work. No matter how hard he tried to forget it with drinks, he would always remember what he did in the end of the day and that would make him cry like a baby when he laid his head on his pillow.</p><p>His friends would try to make him feel better by saying he would get over it eventually, but he had his doubts after feeling miserable for more than two weeks and that was probably how he started to hate the club. The neon lights, the loud music, all that joyful energy didn't seem so appealing when he was feeling so fucking depressed and, at that point, he didn't even know why he was still going… until <em>Kyungsoo </em>started to appear too — which wasn't surprising since they met each other there.</p><p>Since then, Baekhyun would force himself to go to a place he rather hated now because he knew Kyungsoo would show up, although he never had the guts to <em>talk</em> to him, just admiring him from afar, always in someone else's presence.</p><p>At this very moment, he was looking at those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes that caught his attention since the very first time.</p><p>Kyungsoo's eyes were uncommonly big and outstanding, and they always seemed to express much more than words. Just by looking, Baekhyun could tell exactly what he felt because his eyes were so expressive that it was impossible not to know. His eyes gave away all his feelings and, lately, they would tell Baekhyun that Kyungsoo was waiting, <em>daring </em>him to do something about them.</p><p>That was exactly what he was doing now: staring at him, challenging him, making Baekhyun wish he were drunk enough to get close without any fear of being rejected.</p><p>The dude next to Kyungsoo didn't see to notice what was going on, whispering things in his ear and receiving short answers, which made Baekhyun incredibly curious about what they were talking and a little annoyed because he was feeling something very similar to <em>jealousy,</em> something he swore he didn't feel for anyone.</p><p>What Baekhyun wanted the most was to take Kyungsoo away so they could talk, but he was so <em>afraid</em> of his reaction that he could just sit there, stare at him and drink as many drinks his friends would offer him. Therefore, they kept this silent game, until Jongdae came from the dance floor and nudged Baekhyun, interrupting their moment. “Hey, wanna dance?” his friend asked with a smile, ordering his drink soon after.</p><p>“Not today, man,” Baekhyun answered on automatic, his eyes locked on Kyungsoo's.</p><p>Jongdae turned to him, resting his back on the counter and snorting when he saw what was going on. </p><p>They were at their bullshit again.</p><p>“Are you guys doing a staring contest or something?” that was all he said, chuckling when Baekhyun gave him a side-glance before looking at Kyungsoo again.</p><p>If they were doing a staring contest, Baekhyun would have already lost thanks to Jongdae. </p><p>“Shut up,” he muttered in reply, seeing that the guy who was apparently trying to hit on Kyungsoo had finally given up, which made him thank mentally since he wouldn't need to feel jealous anymore — even though he hadn't the right to feel anything to begin with.</p><p>“You know, you can always <em>talk </em>to him,” Jongdae said the obvious, also watching Kyungsoo drink his beer and look at Baekhyun more discreetly now he had company, before adding, “It's not that hard, just go and say hi or something, I'm pretty sure you guys will figure out whatever issues you have.”</p><p>“We don't have any issues,” Baekhyun mumbled, refusing to talk about it with Jongdae at the nightclub. “We are not together anymore.”</p><p>“And I think that's exactly the problem, honey,” Jongdae answered, getting his drink and playing with his straw before taking it and drinking all at once. “And I also think you should solve it <em>now </em>because you don't know how long he will wait until you grow some balls...” he stated sincerely, looking a little dizzy. “Go for it!”</p><p>Baekhyun couldn't even say something in return because soon Jongdae was going back to the dance floor and mixing between people.</p><p>However, Baekhyun took the opportunity that he was a little bit distracted of their game to order another drink, but when he turned around again, he noticed Kyungsoo wasn't there anymore. In a spare of <em>seconds, </em>he simply disappeared and that made Baekhyun wonder if he went home with that dude from before, making him feel sick just at the thought.</p><p>His eyes traveled around the place, looking for Kyungsoo, but it was to no avail. And maybe because of that, because he knew he was being a coward and that he should do exactly what Jongdae suggested that he decided to get up from his stool and take some action, actually searching for Kyungsoo.</p><p>The seconds seemed to pass slowly and for a moment Baekhyun wanted to run away, leave the past in the past, erase those memories and move on... Nevertheless, deep down he didn't want to repeat his mistake, he wanted to ignore his pride at least that time, so he searched and searched until he found Kyungsoo, standing next to the toilet with a lollipop between his lips and a can of beer on one hand.</p><p>Baekhyun immediately smiled, he didn't even try to contain it because he was happy to see that Kyungsoo hadn't gone home yet; which was replied with an ironic smile — Kyungsoo knew how to do it like no one else.</p><p>Seeing his reaction, Baekhyun almost backed off, but he resolved to step forward and approach his ex-lover, who looked very tired from up close.</p><p>Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, in that same challenging expression from before, but he naturally didn't say anything, expecting him to talk first. </p><p>“Hi,” Baekhyun said, feeling dumb because he really hadn't thought about anything better to say, standing in front of Kyungsoo awkwardly.</p><p>Kyungsoo took the lollipop out of his mouth in a way that he seemed almost bored and answered, “Hey,” without trying to sound more enthusiastic, even though Baekhyun knew him well enough to <em>know </em>that he was just playing cool.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Baekhyun asked immediately, giving no room for silence.</p><p>“Great,” Kyungsoo replied shortly, not sounding great at all. “You?”</p><p>“I've been better,” Baekhyun was honest, licking his lips before placing himself next to Kyungsoo. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Kyungsoo snorted, looking at Baekhyun briefly. “Here at the club or here… <em>here?” </em></p><p>Baekhyun chuckled, finding funny how he worded his question before replying, “Here… here.”</p><p>“I wanted to pee,” Kyungsoo stated simply. “But I think they are busy.” He pointed at the door with a disgusted expression, although sex in the bathroom club was pretty common. Even they themselves had it once. “So I'm waiting.”</p><p>“Isn't it better to go outside?” Baekhyun questioned, genuinely curious. “It is not good for your bladder or something...”</p><p>“I know that,” Kyungsoo fired back. “But I'm not sure if I should go outside alone, I'm a little drunk now and you know I have a bad sight...”</p><p>“Where are your friends?” Baekhyun asked, he was sure Kyungsoo came with some people. </p><p>“I don't know? Partying,” he answered. “I won't look for them so they can take me to pee.” Kyungsoo laughed, the idea sounded simply ridiculous. “I will just wait a little more.”</p><p>“If you want I can go with you,” Baekhyun offered without thinking much. His initial idea was to <em>talk </em>to Kyungsoo, not to take him to pee outside a nightclub.</p><p>“No, thanks,” Kyungsoo was direct. </p><p>To Baekhyun's luck, before things could get awkward, the couple from inside miraculously came out and Kyungsoo could finally enter to piss, but before doing it, he turned around and asked Baekhyun to hold his beer, which he obviously did.</p><p>Baekhyun took the chance that he was alone to think about what exactly he should say for a second. He wasn't going to lie, things were already awkward and, despite seeming to want to talk, Kyungsoo was also clearly upset — which was understandable, since Baekhyun broke his heart. </p><p><em>It wasn't going to be easy,</em> Baekhyun knew that, but he just wished he was better at words so they could actually figure their issues out.</p><p>When Kyungsoo came out from the bathroom, drying his hands on his jeans since clubs almost never have toilet paper, Baekhyun gave his beer back and smiled sheepishly. He noticed Kyungsoo wasn't sucking his lollipop anymore.</p><p>“So…” Baekhyun said, scratching his nape. “Can we talk for a minute?”</p><p>Kyungsoo arched his eyebrows before answering, “It depends on the topic… I'm not totally sober to talk about things like my political view.”</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled at that, he really loved Kyungsoo's sense of humor. “I'm sure I'm not either,” he uttered, seeing Kyungsoo drink the rest of his beer and throw the can in the trash next to them. “It's not that serious…” he trailed off before completing, “It's about us?”</p><p>Ironically, that made Kyungsoo become serious very quickly, glancing at him with his expressive, beautiful eyes narrowed. “What about that?” he asked, sounding cold and defensive all of the sudden, which made Baekhyun flinch for a single moment.</p><p>Then Baekhyun sighed and decided to not chicken out even though Kyungsoo seemed to be really about to punch him in the face for bringing up the topic when they were kind of drunk. He needed to say at least sorry for what he did, he didn't even need to win him back, just let him know that he cared.</p><p>“Listen,” he mumbled, looking at him straight at the eyes. “I know it's not the most appropriate time and place to talk about what happened between us, but I realized that I should stop avoiding it and face the reality for good…” Baekhyun spoke, seeing Kyungsoo look at him with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. “I know I was an asshole for breaking up with you after you said you liked me and I know that I won't ever be capable to turn back time even though I'm dying of regret, but…” He swallowed. “I wanted you to know that I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I'm really, really sorry,” Baekhyun declared at once. “I'm not asking you to have me back because that would be the most selfish thing to ask, I'm just letting you know that the fault wasn't yours, it was mine for not realizing sooner how much I liked you too.”</p><p>He stopped to breathe, looking away from Kyungsoo — that for the first time had an indecipherable expression on his face — and focusing on his shoes before saying, “Well, I'm just… <em>sorry.”</em></p><p>They fell silent.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn't think in anything else to say, so he just stood there, looking at his converse and waiting for an answer that looked like it would never come. And he couldn't blame Kyungsoo, honestly. Baekhyun wasn't even sure if he would forgive him if it was the other way around… As he had thought, he fucked up pretty badly and he would regret this mistake until the end of times.</p><p>When he was about to turn and leave because he was already feeling too pathetic and miserable standing like that in front of his ex, Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo's hands grabbing his face and he was forced to look at him, finding his fond, beautiful eyes.</p><p>“You really are an asshole,” that was all Kyungsoo had to say before bringing Baekhyun closer and kissing him passionately.</p><p>In that instant, Baekhyun almost didn't believe that it was real. If it was not for Kyungsoo's fingers caressing his hair as their lips touched he would probably believe it was a dream — like those he was having since they broke up. </p><p>Making sure that it was reality, Baekhyun didn't hesitate to grab Kyungsoo's waist and pull him even closer, sticking his body to his own and kissing him even more passionately, desperately. He caressed his body like he couldn't get enough of him and that made Kyungsoo chuckle during their kiss because Baekhyun was really eager, but soon his chuckle became a moan when Baekhyun's hands went to his ass, squeezing it as their crotches started touching and their tongues met in a slow, lewd kiss. </p><p>It was only when Kyungsoo's back hit the wall and Baekhyun took the kisses to his neck, sucking it almost gently, that Kyungsoo remembered <em>where</em> they were; but he realized he was already drunk enough to not care if they were being indecent… So he just enjoyed Baekhyun's ministrations, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his neck as he kissed and marked his sensitive skin.</p><p>Then Baekhyun went back to kiss him on the mouth, sucking his lower lip and involving their tongues in a way that made Kyungsoo feel his whole body reacting. His hands traveled on Baekhyun's body, slipping inside his shirt and squeezing his waist to bring him even closer; making him moan at the contact of his cold hands with his warm skin. Kyungsoo would like to say that he didn't feel like taking off his clothes right there, but he did because Baekhyun was an amazing kisser and he wanted him so bad that it hurt.</p><p>The fit of their lips, the moans, the bodies touching, and the warmth they both shared were proof that it didn't make sense to be apart if they worked so much better together. Baekhyun could see it clearly now.</p><p>After what seemed like hours of kissing and feeling each other's bodies, they broke the contact and, with their foreheads still touching, they smiled at each other. Their lips were swollen, their breaths were heavy and they were somewhat sweaty because of their closeness, but everything looked so right that they couldn't stop smiling. </p><p>Baekhyun took the chance to give a peck on Kyungsoo's lips before confessing, really close to his mouth, “I really missed you.” Then he sucked his lower lip gently and added, “Like... <em>a lot.” </em>which obviously made Kyungsoo smile, like a fool in love.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Kyungsoo responded, caressing Baekhyun's back and smiling wider when he looked at him so fondly. “I missed you a lot, dumbass.”</p><p>That made Baekhyun laugh, knowing he deserved to be called names for what he did and not really minding it because Kyungsoo said it with such a soft voice that sounded like a pet name or something. “I'm sorry,” he repeated, embracing his body as if he would never let him go again, and added, “I'm a dick.”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled, making Baekhyun look at him again and agreeing, “Yes, you are…” </p><p>Baekhyun pouted, but answered something like, “you like it though,” which made Kyungsoo roll his eyes and kiss him so he could shut the fuck up.</p><p>Then they made out for a long time, next to the bathroom club, until they decided to go home and spend the rest of their night together, kissing and making love like never before. In the end, they laid side by side, their legs intertwined and their breathing hard as they smiled at each other. They made promises and stated that they would properly talk and solve every problem they could possibly have in the next day, and that perspective was good enough for them to finally fall into sleep, smiling happily and looking forward to tomorrow.</p><p>After all, they were back together and, this time, Baekhyun wouldn't let Kyungsoo go. He wouldn’t be crazy.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That scene in which they were next to the bathroom... sorry about that, I was literally laughing the whole time because that was awkward, but anyways...........................<br/>Bye skdfdkjfgjkf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>